eurovisionfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Suomen karsinta 2002
Ajankohta: Lauantai 26.1.2002 klo: 19.00 Kilpailupaikka: Kalevan viihdekeskus, Tampere Juontajat: Maria Guzenina, Simo Frangen Kilpailumenetelmä: Avoimen sävellyskilpailun ja kutsukilpailun yhdistelmä Arvostelu: Alueraadit (1. äänestyskierros), Puhelinäänestys (2. äänestyskierros) Kilpailukappaleita: 12 Kuten tavaksi oli tullut, Suomi pääsi kehnon menestyksensä johdosta ottamaan osaa Eurovision laulukilpailun kansainväliseen finaaliin vain joka toinen vuosi. Vuonna 2001 pidetyn tauon jälkeen, Yleisradio lähti jälleen etsimään sopivaa edustussävelmää uusin kujein. Edellinen, vuonna 2000 pidetty, karsintamme oli järjestelyiltään ja kiinnostavuudeltaan yksi kaikkien aikojen vaatimattomammista, joten sieltä oli suunta vain ylöspäin. Näkyvin muutos oli, että vastuu siirtyy Ylen ykköskanavalta Tampereen Tohlopissa toimivalle kakkoskanavalle, joka tarttuikin toimeen ihan toisenlaisella otteella. Asiaa varten perustettiin erillinen projektiryhmä, joka asetti kunnianhimoiseksi tavoitteekseen vähintään pistesijan saavuttamisen Suomelle kansainvälisessä loppukilpailussa viiden vuoden kuluessa. Sääntöjen näkyvin muutos oli, että tällä kertaa kilpailukappaleet piti esittää jo Suomen karsinnassa samalla kielellä, jolla ne laulettaisiin karsintavoiton kohdatessa myös kansainvälisessä finaalissa. Tällä järjestelyllä uskottiin vältyttävän siltä epätietoisuudelta, jonka johdosta arveltiin edellisen karsintamme suomenkielisten laulujen menestyneen englanninkielisiä kehnommin pelkästään esityskielen vuoksi. Esiraadit vastaanottivat kaikkien aikojen suurimman määrän demoja, joka oli puolestaan Yleisradion ja levy-yhtiöiden aktiivisen yhteistyön seurausta. Kaiken kaikkiaan 476:n ehdotuksen joukosta valikoitui neljän erilaisen esiraadin seulomina 12 loppukilpailukappaletta. Yksi raadeista oli koottu kansainvälisistä musiikin asiantuntijoista, joiden joukossa oli edustajat kolmesta viimeksi viisuvoiton saaneesta maasta. Liekö kansainvälisen raadin syytä, mutta yllättäen Suomen karsintafinalistien joukossa ei ollut ensimmäistäkään suomenkielistä esitystä. Yhtä lukuun ottamatta kaikki oli laulettu englanniksi ja se yksi italiaksi. Myös säveltäjien joukossa oli ennennäkemättömän suuri joukko tekijöitä Suomen rajojen ulkopuolelta. Karsintaestradina toimi upouusi Kalevan viihdekeskus Tampereella ja ensimmäistä kertaa sitten vuoden 1996 tilaisuus järjestettiin kaikelle kansalle avoimena yleisötilaisuutena. Puitteet olivat televisiossa näyttävämmät, kuin karsinnassamme koskaan aikaisemmin, vaikka mikään yleisömenestys ei tilaisuudesta tullutkaan. Karsinnan vetonaulaksi oli pestattu Mestarit, jotka olivatkin kaikki tahollaan euroviisuista tuttuja – mukana kaksi aikaisempaa euroviisuedustajaamme Kirka ja Pave Maijanen. Markkinointi meni kuitenkin mönkään, kun lehtimainoksissa komeili suuri Mestareiden kuva ja euroviisukarsinta oli mainittu vain pienenä lämmittelyohjelmana. Mestareiden aika oli nimittäin suomalaisessa viihdehistoriassa jo ohi, ja viisukarsinnan jälkeen alkanutta konserttia jäi seuraamaan enää kourallinen ihmisiä. Karsinnan juonsivat Maria Guzenina sekä suosittu tamperelaiskoomikko Simo Frangen. Vierailevana tähtenä nähtiin itse Johnny Logan, joka aloitti illan uudella discoversiollaan “Hold me now” –viisuvoittajasta. Varsinaisista viisuehdokkaista ensimmäisenä esiintyi Aika-muotoon nimensä lyhentänyt Aikakone –yhtye. Maki Kolehmaisen luotsaama Suomen suosituin danceorkesteri oli juuri tehnyt albumillisen englanninkielistä materiaalia ja yritti nyt pönkittää tietään kansainvälisille markkinoille viisujen kautta. ”Stay” oli pätevää peruseurodancea, mutta sävelkuluiltaan jo hieman tutunkuuloinen -ehdottomasti kuitenkin vahvempi, kuin Aikakoneen ensimmäinen viisutarjokas vuodelta 1996. Toisena lavalle saapui suurelle yleisölle tuntematon nimi Jussi Saxlin. Toni Nygårdin tekemä vaatimaton balladi ”The closest thing to heaven” ei purrut ensimmäisenä valintansa tehneisiin alueraateihin yhdenkään pisteen edestä. Jussi tuli myöhemmin tutummaksi Suomen ensimmäisessä Idols-kilpailussa, jossa hän eteni semifinaaleihin asti. Johanna Siekkinen oli 1990-luvun lopulla tehnyt kolme albumillista iskelmää Hannele Laurilan siipien suojissa, mutta elänyt hiljaisuudessa jo jonkin aikaa ennen viisukarsintaa. Nyt hän piipahti parrasvaloissa esittämässä ruotsalaisen Thomas G:sonin kappaleen ”Who cares about a broken heart”. Mainio kappale jäi täkäläisissä piireissä melko tuntemattomaksi, mutta Thomas antoi sen kotimaassaan viisuvoittaja Charlotte Perrellin levytettäväksi. Laulajatyttö Sheidi oli levyttänyt muutaman singlen Risto Asikaisen studiossa, mutta tällä kertaa hän lauloi J-P Järvisen kappaleen ”Make the rain”. Sheidin valloittava lavapersoona jäi ilmeisesti yleisradiolaisten mieleen, sillä hänet pestattiin mukaan kansainvälisen finaalin taustakuoroon. Suomalaistunut norjalaismies Geir Rönning oli myös suomalaisyleisölle tuntematon, mutta hänen vahva tulkintansa nosti Maki Kolehmaisen sävelmän ”I don’t wanna throw it all away” peräti kärkikolmikkoon. Geir oli kuitenkin viisufaneille tuttu jo Norjan karsinnoista, joissa hän oli mukana kolmena peräkkäisenä vuonna 1995-1997, sijoittuen siellä parhaimmillaan toiseksi vuonna 1996. Eikä tämä suinkaan ollut viimeinen kerta Geirillä viisukuvioissa. Iskelmäprinsessasta poppariksi pikkuhiljaa muuntautunut Laura Voutilainen oli yksi suurista ennakkosuosikeista ja varmasti tämän karsinnan tunnetuin nimi. Hän esitti jo illan kolmannen Maki Kolehmaisen säveltämän kappaleen ”Addicted to you”. Lauran räväkkä esiintyminen ja rohkea asu peittivät alleen hieman keskinkertaisen melodian. Tangoprinsessana tutuksi tullut Saana alias Sari Matala sai esiintymisvuoron seuraavana. Saana oli juuri julkaissut ensimmäisen sooloalbuminsa, jonka lauluista lähes kaikki olivat hänen omaa käsialaansa. Niin oli tämä euroviisuehdokaskin. ”My special one” kuulosti hieman poikabändiballadilta ja sellaisen Saana kertoi olleen taka-ajatuksenakin sävellystyötä tehdessään. Raspikurkkuinen laulajapoika Marky oli myös julkaissut aikaisemmin yhden albumin ja päätyi levy-yhtiönsä SonyBMG:n kautta ruotsalaissäveltäjien tekemän viisuehdokkaansa esittäjäksi. ”Goodbye, hello” –kappaleen vaatimaton menestys karsinnassa vei myös Markyn levytyssopimuksen päätökseen. Lars ”Dille” Diedrichsson ja Marcos Ubeda ovat tuttuja nimiä Melodifestivalenista ja saaneet sävellyksillään jopa edustuspaikkoja, mutta tämä kappale kuulosti MF-jäämistöltä ja päätyikin siten kotimaassaan Barbados-yhtyeen albumiraidaksi ruotsinkielisenä versiona. Yksi illan vahvimmista sävelmistä oli Pertti Haverisen käsialaa. Tosin italiankielinen sanoitus ei ottanut toimiakseen, eikä entisen tangokuningattaren – Taina Kokkosen – esityskään ollut sieltä vahvimmasta päästä. ”Silenzio” toimii paremmin vain levyltä kuunneltuna. Nylon Beat –hittien tekijä Risto Asikainen valitsi tällä kertaa kappaleensa esittäjäksi avopuolisonsa Stiina Jeanin. Svengaava ”If I do” jäi kattauksessa väliaikanumeroksi. Takavuosien hittiduosta Lili & Susie tuttu Susie Päivärinta oli yksi seuraavan kappaleen tekijöistä ja hän peräänkuulutti Suomen radiossa varttuneempaa naissolistia kappaleensa esittäjäksi. Kaksi kertaa aikaisemmin karsintaamme menestyksekkäästi osallistunut Susann Sonntag kuuli ruotsalaisseireenin kutsun ja tarjoutui siten Welcome the world -kappaleen esittäjäksi. Illan viimeisestä esityksestä vastasi 1990-luvun kultapoika Ressu Redford, jonka kappale oli myös ruotsalaista alkuperää. Thomas G:sonin ja Henrik Sethssonin kappale ”Say you will, say you won’t” jäi täällä tuntemattomaksi, vaikka se levytettiin myös suomeksi. Ruotsissa kappaleen levytti edellisvuoden Ruotsin edustusryhmä Friends. Illan äänestys oli kaksivaiheinen. Ensin päätöksensä teki kuudella paikkakunnalla kokoontuneet alueraadit, jotka valitsivat tusinasta kuusi kappaletta toiselle kierrokselle. Laura oli odotetusti jo tässä vaiheessa ylivoimainen. Vain Oulun alueraati jätti Lauran kokonaan pisteittä, mutta kaikki muut sijoittivat hänet kärkikaksikkoon. Kolme raati antoi hänelle täydet pisteet. Aika oli toinen ja Geir Rönning kolmas, joten säveltäjä Maki Kolehmainen pokkasi kisassa historiallisen kolmoisvoiton. Sen jälkeen kaikki esiintyivät toistamiseen, mutta kansan äänestäessä puhelimillaan, ei raatien järjestys muuttunut miksikään. Ainoastaan raatien jaetulle neljännelle sijalle sijoittamat Ressu Redford ja Johanna saatiin tarkempaan järjestykseen. Laura sai edustustehtävilleen kansan täyden tuen ja ennennäkemättömät 70 580 ääntä. Lopputulokset: 1. Laura: Addicted to you (70 580 ääntä, alueraatien 1. 46 pist.) 2. Aika: Stay (39 690 ääntä, alueraatien 2. 30 pist.) 3. Geir Rönning: I don’t wanna throw it all away (36 183 ääntä, alueraatien 3. 28 pist.) 4. Ressu Redford: Say you will, say you won’t (22 440 ääntä, alueraatien jaettu 4. 23 pist.) 5. Johanna: Who cares about a broken heart (15 836 ääntä, alueraatien jaettu 4. 23 pist.) 6. Sheidi: Make the rain (8 356 ääntä, alueraatien 6. 16 pist.) Ensimmäisellä äänestyskierroksella pudonneet: 7.= Marky: Goodbye, hello (6 pist.) 7.= Susann Sonntag: Welcome the world (6 pist.) 9. Saana: My special one (4 pist.) 10. Stiina Jean: If I do (3 pist.) 11. Taina Kokkonen: Silenzio (1 pist.) 12. Jussi Saxlin: The closest thing to heaven (0 pist.) Luokka:Suomen karsinnat